Just like Romeo and Juliet
by ninguna tinta
Summary: Jacob Black was just too late in saving Bella from jumping off the cliff in La Push. Read and Review!


**Author's note: Well, you know me, if you have read my other stories…dun dun!. I want to make it clear that this happened when Bella jumped off the cliff in New Moon.**

**Yes I had free time soooo I am so going to make you cry right now. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, besides the plot and the typos! lo**l

_Charlie's POV_

Jacob Black was just too late to save her. I have lost my little girl. My one and only baby girl.

My Bella.

I sat in the living room. Starring at the old pictures I had of her. I was so proud of my baby girl.

I loved her so much too bad I wasn't there enough to show her how much I loved her.

Another sob raked my body.

She's gone.

My baby is gone.

I was there in La Push when they brought the body out of the water. Sam Uley called the station informing me of what had happened. And all what if's and maybes flooded my mind.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough

_Flashback_

It was one of those ordinary boring days in the station. There was no really big actions in this sleepy old town. I was waiting for my shift to be over. My baby needed her daddy right now. I might not have been there beside Bella, when she was growing up. But I am still her father no matter what, and I love her dearly.

She was broken. I know that feeling. I had feared that she will experience this the moment the nurse placed her in my arms, a moment after Renee had given birth to her.

"I love you my baby girl."I was looking at the bundle of joy in arms, and then to my now sleeping wife.

And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins

No matter how life can be imperfect, we find perfection in it.

When Bella was four.

I got home from work expecting a hug from my daughter and a sweet kiss from my lovely wife.

When I opened the front door, the silence of the house greeted me. My wife nor my child was not around. Maybe they went to the Stanelys?

I walked to our bedroom to change. In the room there was a letter.

_Charlie,_

_I am sorry to do this to us. I am sorry. I cant continue to lie to myself anymore. I may not love you like I loved you like before. But I'll be loving you like a friend. Take care._

_Renee_

They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

I was numb. They left. My child was taken away from me. But I don't have the heart to hate Renee for what she has done.

I was able to see my child every summer. She was growing very fast. But in my eyes she is still this fragile little new born baby, dependent on her father.

**Bella now 17**

She is now moving back in my house. I was excited. My daughter is a stranger to me. I don't even know what her favorite color is. I was in the mall, buying a new bed for her and sheets.

I just don't know which color to get her. I am not sure if she will like purple. But the sales clerk said purple was in in teenagers right now. So I bought it.

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

I was outside the airport waiting for her arrival. Then she was there. I was actually feeling shy around her. I hugged my only child and helped her carry her luggage towards the car.

A long drive back to Forks, I am a silent type of person. I am guessing my daughter inherited it also. An hour in the drive, we had some short talks about things and events I had missed. The silence was not uncomfortable.

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

Bella was now a teenager. I have to accept that fact. She has started dating this kid Edmund. I have to say, his father, Dr. Cullen is one of the best surgeons that had ever set foot in our town.

Edmund kid will be coming tonight. I have to put on the Chief of Police aura, I have to make sure that he won't dare hurt my daughter.

A knock came to the front door and I began to stand up. Bella came running and beat me to answering the front door.

"Dad, remember his name is not Edmund. Its EDWARD" Oh yeah. Edward. Ha! Good thing she can't read my mind. I just nodded in annoyance.

I turned on the TV. As I heard footsteps walking towards the living area, I was already thinking of ways to scar this kid. No father liked the idea of seeing their daughters crying over some pathetic guy.

I saw this matured looking kid in front of me with his right hand waiting to shake hands. Not actually the greeting I was expecting from a 17 year old. From the encounters I had with teenage boys, they would wave and say hi.

I stood up and shook his hand.

"I would like to formally introduce myself to you Chief Swan, I am Edward Cullen." I have to admit handsome kid, too handsome to be human. I was kind of surprised to feel his hand so cold. Might be scared or maybe it's he is cold. It's colder than usual at this time of year.

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back

They dated for a year or so. The broke up, eventually. Dr. Cullen was given a job opportunity in L.A. and rumors say the pay was just too big to not accept it.

Their moving was what almost killed my baby.

She was like a living zombie.

Bella just answers whenever someone asked her a question. Most of the time, she locks herself in her room. Seeing my baby in pain caused me great pain too.

I thought she might be back to her normal self after a couple of months.

They have been gone for 4 months already and she was getting worse.

The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack

She cries no screams in her sleep. What hurts the most was, she was losing it. I can hear her mumble Edward's name in her sleep.

Jacob was helping her get back on her feet. She was now actually living.

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe

Then Sam's phone call, was like a slap in the face.

I thought she was going to be okay. I knew she was actually getting better.

**PRESENT**

_WHY DID SHE HAVE TO KILL HERSELF?_

I was in her room.

I sat her bed.

I looked around her room.

On her rocking chair, in the corner of the room, I saw the teddy bear she used to bring wherever she goes. I was astounded she still has it after all this years.

In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

My eyes couldn't produce tears anymore.

I t was hard to cry.

To cry so quiet.

Not wanting Bella to hear me roar my sadness out.

She jumped off a cliff for Christ sake!

My baby is not coming back.

I knew when Renee left me, I was able to continue living because I knew in the back of my head, Bella was okay and Renee was happy.

But now, I have moved on with Renee. She was just a friend to me and nothing more.

But loosing Bella was something greater.

SHE WAS MY CHILD.

In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

It was dark in the room. I have to be ready for her funeral tomorrow.

Renee will be flying tomorrow morning.

It was something, I didn't expect to see.

I was older. It was supposed to be me in the coffin and not my child.

It was supposed to be my funeral Bella has to attend to and not the other way around.

"Bells, why?"

I was starring at my beautiful daughter, who was lying peacefully inside the coffin, I said my last message to her.

"Bells, why? Why did you have to do that? You gave up on life. But no matter what-" Tears flowing down my face. I have to pause, it just hurts too much.

"I love you." Everyone was starring at my back. I was shaking I knew it. But I don't care.

"I just hope you are happy, wherever you are now. I hope you are in heaven because you are an angel sent by God." I smile through the tears and anguish and pain.

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

"You are my little angel." I fell on my knees. The pain made my body numb. I was still crying. Sam, helped me back to my seat. I lost my strength to stand up and walk.

My little girl looked so peaceful in her sleep.

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back

The pastor was reading a passage from the Bible.

There is a time for everything,  
And a season for every activity under heaven:  
A time to be born and a time to die  
A time to plant and a time to uproot,  
A time to kill and a time to heal,  
A time to tear down and a time to build,  
A time to weep and a time to laugh,  
A time to mourn and a time to dance,  
A time to scatter stones and a time to gather them,  
A time to embrace and a time to refrain,  
A time to search and a time to give up,  
A time to keep and a time to throw away,  
A time to tear and a time to mend,  
A time to be silent and a time to speak,  
A time to love and a time to hate,  
A time for war and a time for peace.  
**Ecclesiastes 3:1-8**

I hope my little girl was in peace.

All her friends went one by one towards her, each with a white rose.

They said their good byes.

I heard gasping at the back. Nothing can shock me now. So I didn't give a damn who was there. Everybody was welcome to my daughter's funeral. They deserved to say their last good bye.

I swallowed hard. The last good bye for my darling.

The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack

I saw a familiar petite woman, she walked towards Bella's coffin. It was Alice.

Bella considered her to be one of her best friends.

Alice was trembling.

I smiled, a sad smile. But I think it was more of a grimace.

Bella would have loved to see her again.

She sat to my left and said her condolences. I nodded in response.

"You know, Charlie." I looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

She smiled. "I know she is happy right now. She looks so peaceful."

"I hope she is too, Alice." I looked back at the coffin.

Me, Renee, Phil, Alice and Angela, the closest to her, stood up and stood in front of her coffin. We watched as two men in uniform close her coffin and gave us some flowers.

They started to turn the wheel, and the coffin started to descend slowly to the earth.

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe

"I love you my baby." I stood there, starring at the precious child, I have lost forever.

_It was time to let go._ I suddenly heard Bella's voice. I was hallucinating.

Bella wanted this. Now she is free.

I let go of the delicate flower.

It landed on top of her coffin.

In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

Everybody was leaving and so was I.

I was walking towards my car, Alice was calling after me.

I looked back and saw her running towards me.

"Yes, dear?"

She was fidgeting; she then cleared her throat and said.

"Edward is gone."

WHAT? Is this some sort of sick joke?

"Where did he go, Alice?" Yes, playing dumb time Charlie.

I don't want to think he is dead because Bella would not want him dead no matter how much I hate him.

Alice was starring straight at me, looking in to my eyes. All I can see is sorrow.

Sadness.

Pain.

Lost.

The exact same emotion I am feeling right now. Don't blame me, I have just lost my daughter, my daughter.

She cleared her throat, her voice croaked. But still continued, I felt that whatever she has to say was going to have a huge impact on everything right now.

"Ever since we left town, my family knew Edward would be having a hard time adjusting. He stopped going to school. He didn't do anything. He locked himself up in his room. He only comes out when Esme tells him to eat."

She sighed, took a tired breath and continued her story.

"When I heard about what happened, I knew Edward would take it. But he had the right to know. I told him, Charlie. He was not broken by the news. How can you break a broken heart? He just fled. He was shattered."

If he heard about my daughter's death, shouldn't he have the decency to come and give his respect? I was really mad at that boy right now.

"Hours after he left, we received a phone call from him. He told us he was coming to see Bella."

"But he wasn't here. I didn't see him. I never left, Bella."

"Charlie, I know that. Edward is gone."

I looked at her. My silence encouraged her to continue. But the millions of questions flooded my brain.

_**Anger.**_

_**HE GOT THE BALLS TO BE OVER DRAMATIC? MY DAUGHTER LOST IT WHEN HE LEFT.**_

_**MY ONE AND ONLY CHILD.**_

I took a very necessary breath, or I might not hold it anymore. It was too much.

I guess, teenagers right now, doesn't give crap about love. Most of the kids I see in the stations, well, they prefer sex, drugs and gangsters.

"Why?"

Alice hugged me. Wow for a small person she is strong.

"Hush now Alice. It's okay. Why did Edward do it?" Bella wouldn't want something bad to happen to him. But at the same time, I hate the fact that I still cared. Bella is dead because of him.

She looked at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. My heart breaking again.

"He died."

"He died."

"He died."

"He died."

"He died."

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

"He…. died."

Shit!

A long pause, it was quiet between the two of us. There is this urge inside of me to ask for the details.

"How?"

"He caused trouble against some big people. They took him out. Charlie, he was miserable. If he wasn't out, he was in his room. Esme "

She shuddered. My subconscious was trying to imagine the horrid possibilities o.

"Carlisle got a call from the morgue."

Alice's hands were shaking. Then she looked me in the eyes.

"He was right you know. They did follow him. They managed to throw his car to the sea."

"Oh my god! Alice! Did they get caught?"

She just shook her head. The raised her head but there was a sad smile on her face. There was an understanding between us. It was a smile that we now both can understand and shared.

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

We just both stared back to Bella's grave and stayed there for a while. The silence, brought back memories of her growing up and then this. It was Alice who broke the silence.

"One that can't live without the other" I heard her whisper.

"Yeah, like Romeo and Juliet." She nodded and smiled. Hand in hand we went back to our cars. We said our farewells.

I got in to my cruiser, started the engine and sent a little prayer that my angel would be happy wherever she is.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**read and review**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

a/n: done! hahahaha sooooo?

givey me my review!

I'LL TRY TO MAKE MORE NICER STORIES!

and I'll try to post more... Its my 1st semester in college so i have been very busy...


End file.
